Lilly Ride
by kittenluv11
Summary: Lilly was 7 when her parents left her with her Aunt Nudge and Uncle Iggy. almost 10 years later the family moves to vermont. Is the school still there? Are Max and Fang dead or alive? pre fang
1. watch out Vermont here comes Lilly Ride

**I don't Own Maximum Ride! I do own Lilly and Bennett so no stealing!**

Lilly POV

I stared at my worn hands. I felt like crying. I sucked in a breath. "Hey sweetie how are you?'' I looked up at my Aunt Nudge. Strands of her dark hair fell on her face. I stared not responding. She frowned and quickly changed it back to a smile. I knew she was hoping I hadn't noticed. She left my room. I hated moving. I had lived here my whole life. I had lived here with my parents. Well until they disappeared. I may just be 16 but I've experienced a lot. For one I have frickin' wings! When I was seven my parents left. They left me with my Aunt Nudge and Uncle Iggy. I refused to leave home so they came to me. Now for the first time ever I was moving. There was a light tap on the door. Uncle Iggy came in. he was holding what looked like some sort of book. He slid onto the floor next to me. "I know things have been hard, but you have to get through it. Your mom and dad would be proud." He handed me the book and left. The title read our family with a lily on the front. I smiled. When I was little my mom taught me how to draw lilies. I opened it slowly. There was a picture of seven kids huddled together with two dogs at their feet. I sighed as I recognized each of them. On the far left was Uncle Iggy next to him was Uncle Gazzy then Aunt Angel at her feet was Total and Akila. Next to her Was Aunt Nudge And Aunt Ella. Then At the very end of the right were my parents. My mother's Dark blonde hair was pushed behind her ear. Her smile was wide. Her arm was around my Fathers waist. I looked at him. He had dark long scruffy hair that barely covered his eyes. He was tall. His arm was resting on my mothers shoulder. His smile was sincere. I sighed and brushed my fingers over their pictures. A few tears escaped my eyes. I turned the page to see a wedding. Everyone was happy. It was snowing. I saw my parents kissing. Tears welled in my eyes. I turned the page. My parents were moving away from the flock house. They moved into this house. There was a picture of a pregnancy test. I smiled to myself. There were many pictures of my mother pregnant. Then there was a picture of me. I was a baby. In the picture I was in my dads arms. He wasn't looking at the camera he was looking at me. I began to cry. I miss them so much. I mean I don't even know if they are dead or alive! I stood up and looked at my empty room. The cream yellow had been painted over what used to be electric green. I clutched the album and tiptoed outside the room. I was about to go return it until I heard screaming. "Damn Itex." "Iggy we don't know if Itex took max and Fang." "Do you really think they just left Lilly here? You know them they wouldn't do that." "And you know Itex. They would've taken Lilly too!" "Maybe they didn't know about her." "They would know. Itex is gone anyway." "But the scientists aren't." "Max and Fang are dead! They would not leave Lilly here if they weren't." "You have no clue if they are dead or alive. You want them to be dead." "WHAT!?!" "So you don't have to feel bad that they left Lilly with us. You know they were good people you just want a reason for them to still be good." "Are you saying they were bad people?" "No I'm saying they've done some bad things. Like if they are alive leaving Lilly with us but if they are dead then you don't have to feel like your brother and sister were bad people." "This conversation is over." Aunt Nudge walked out of the kitchen. I held my breath and tiptoed into the room. "I know your there Lilly." I froze in place. There was just no fooling the blind guy! "I just wanted to return the uhh... album." He nodded and I handed him the book. "Uncle Iggy what's Itex." He was silent. "Bad people." "Uncle Iggy I am 16 years old I can handle it!" he sighed loudly. "Have you ever wondered how you or the rest of the flock got wings or super powers? Or maybe why I'm blind?" I gulped and didn't bother nodding. "Itex did this to us." "You don't think my parents are dead?" "No." "But that would mean they left me. On purpose." The last sentence I said in a whisper. He nodded. "Let's get going kiddo." I wanted to cry. The thought that my parents had left me was worse than anything I could think of. I found myself wishing they were dead. Just as Uncle Iggy said Aunt Nudge was doing. I climbed into the black Rav4. I watched Virginia fly by us. Vermont here come the Mutant freaks! We were going to move into a big house in the woods. That's pretty much all I knew. That and my Aunt Ella was moving in with us. I close my eyes and wish my parents were with me.

Max POV

I held his hand. I wished my daughter was here with us. But that would have meant she would have been with us escaping Itex. I was glad they didn't know about her. I squeezed his hand. He looked at me with his dark eyes. We were crouched behind a bush across the street from the house. It was night. Suddenly all the lights went out and they all climbed into the car and drove off. "They'll be back" he whispered. I nodded not feeling as hopeful. We slowly sneaked to the front door and unlocked the door with the key we had kept. I slid in first followed by Fang. It was empty. I sucked in a breath and fell to the ground. Tears uncontrollably flowed from my eyes. Fang sat on the floor next to me and began wiping tears away from my eyes. "We missed them Fang." Fang pulled me into him. I cried some more. I looked up at him. I saw through the mask of no emotions. He was just as disappointed as me. "Let's go find them." I stood up and brushed myself off. He stood up and we walked out of the house into the cool night. We unfurled our wings and took off.

Lilly POV

I opened my eyes to a sign. You are now entering Vermont. Terrific. I put my ipod headphones in my ears. Thanks for the memories played.

**I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show...  
(Let the good times roll)  
(Let the good times roll)**

And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

one night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
(Except for)  
When you look into the past  
(Look into the past)  
One night stand...  
(One night stand, oh)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

They say  
I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
And get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood  
Whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; (For the memories)  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!

I sighed after the song finished. Unfortunately that song reminded me of my parents. We turned the street that led to the house. We didn't really have a neighborhood. It was huge and reminded me of a cabin. It was morning now. We all climbed out and began unloading. The moving truck had already dropped everything off. It was a lot of work. I found my room. It was spacious. I put down the can of paint I had been holding. Uncle Iggy came in and dropped off the other can of paint. He kissed my forehead. "Nudge will be here to help you." I nodded as he left. Aunt Nudge came in carrying paint coats. I put one on and so did she. Then we covered the floor with fabric. We popped open the purple can of paint. We painted every wall purple. "Now the fun part." I said. We opened the can of electric green paint. "What you do is splat it on the walls okay." She nodded and we splatted the walls with paint. For those of you who have heard the story of my Family you are totally wondering why my Aunt has been quiet. Well it's because she has been like that since my parents disappeared or died. When we finished she left me alone in my newly painted room. I sat down on the floor and the door bell rang. "I'll get it" I screamed. I rushed down the stairs. And opened the door. My aunt Ella stood in the doorway. "Did my stuff get here?" I shook my head. Her breath reeked of alcohol. "Aunt Nudge is going to go get it." She nodded and walked in. she swaying back and forth. "Which rooms is mines." She slurred her words. "UNCLE IGGY" I screamed and he trotted down the stairs. "What's up Lilly?" "Aunt Ella's here." His face straightened. His nose scrunched from the alcohol when he walked towards her. "I want my room." He nodded and took her hand and led her upstairs. He whispered to me "get your Aunt." So I did. "Ug what right does she have coming here!" "You kind of invited her. I mean isn't she the whole reason we moved here." "Yes but you don't just show up at a house drunk!" "I know." I patted her arm. "Now I have to get all her crap she left at her frickin' house!" she stormed off. I sighed loudly. School was starting in a week. I was going to some school called Arlington Memorial High School. I was not excited at all. More new girl crap did not appeal to me.

The week went by fast. I spent my days shopping, fixing my room, watching TV, texting my friends, and sleeping. Man I was not ready for school to come. I threw on my tee shirt that said wild thing and had a Chihuahua on it. I smiled as I put on my jeans. I grabbed my back pack and walked down stairs. The sweet smell of bacon floated through the air. I grabbed a few slices. I hugged Aunt Nudge and nibbled on my bacon. "It's Great Uncle Iggy." He smiled and nodded. "Keys?" in the basket by the front door." I nodded. "See ya.'' Aunt Nudge and Uncle Iggy were happily eating breakfast together. Aunt Ella was crashed on the couch. "Bye" I whispered in her ear. She turned over. And I drove off to school.

Bennett POV  
I was about to fall asleep when a girl walked into class. She was new. This wasn't popular for our grade. Mr. Hill looked at the class. "Everyone this is Lilly Ride. She is new here from" he was silent for a moment. "Virginia." She filled in for him. "Yes so I know you will do your best at making her feel welcome." "Miss Ride there's an empty seat next to Bennett over there." She nodded and took the seat next to me. I smiled at her. She didn't seem to notice. She was to busy texting.

Lilly POV

I sat next to some dude named Bennett. He looked like an athlete. He was smiling at me. It creeped me out! So I ignored him by texting. After class he walked up to my desk. "Hi I'm Bennett." I nodded. "I'm Lilly." "What class do you have next?" I shrugged and handed him my schedule. "This is so weird." "What?" "We have the same schedule." Great I have my own personal stalker! "Weird." I said to cover up my complete horror. "Want me to walk you to your next class?" "Sure." Why not might as well make the best of a terrible situation. We walked to science. When we arrived there was only one table left. Great lab partners. I sunk into the chair next to him. "So are you into sports?" I asked. "Football." I nodded. "You?" "I can play I just am not big on joining teams." He nodded. "How was Virginia?" "Amazing" "you miss it?" "Too much." "Why'd you move?" "My Aunt." He had a questioned look on his face. "She is an alcoholic. She needed help." He nodded. I was surprised how easy it was to talk to him. After school was almost over I asked him "what are you doing after school?" "Nothing why?" "You're like the only person I know I was wondering if you could come over." "This isn't a date right?" "Heck no." "Cool I will follow your car right." I nodded.

Bennett POV  
I followed the Rav4 to a big house. It was cool looking. I parked and followed Lilly to the front door. "I'm home!" she screamed. "Hey sweetie how was your day." A coffee colored woman asked her. That couldn't be her mom could it? "Fine." "Who's this?" she motioned towards me. "Oh he's a friend. Aunt Nudge this Is Bennett. Bennett this is Aunt Nudge." She nodded. She really didn't look like an alcoholic but don't judge a book by its cover. "When does Uncle Iggy get off work?" she asked. "Five" her aunt answered. She nodded and led me upstairs. We walked into her room. It looked so cool! "Wow" "I know." "So your Aunt Nudge is an alcoholic?" "Uh no. that's my Aunt Ella. I lived with my Aunt And Uncle in Virginia and now I live with two Aunts and an Uncle." I nodded. "What happened to your parents?" I blurted out. Her eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm no sure." I felt bad. She looked under her bed and grabbed a photo album. She patted the spot on her bed next to her. I sat down. It said our family. She turned the page. It was a group picture of people I didn't really recognize. She pointed to the boy at the far left. "That's Uncle Iggy" she moved to the boy next to him "that's Uncle Gazzy" then to the girl next to him "that's Aunt Angel" she moved to the dogs at her feet. "That's Total" she was pointing at the black Scottie. "That's Akila" pointing to the Malamute. She pointed at the girl next to Angel. I knew who she was Aunt Nudge. "That's Aunt Nudge." She moved to the Hispanic girl next to her "that's Aunt Ella." I nodded. She moved to the last two. "Mom and dad" she whispered. She looked them. She had her mother's hair, smile and height. Her father's eyes skin and face shape. She sniffled. I could see the tears in her eyes. I hugged her. She cried into me. "You can look at it." She handed me the album. There were so many pictures of a happy family. Smiles every where. Her childhood looked much happier than mine. I swallowed and shaked that thought off.

Lilly POV

I closed my eyes. I was leaning over the sink. I gripped the edge. I looked up at myself in the mirror. I had my dad's dark eyes. I gulped. Why had I told him about my family? He's going to have questions. How am I supposed to tell him we all have wings except for Aunt Ella? Our dog can talk. Ug. My life sucks. I blinked a few times. O well. I left the bathroom to find Bennett looking through my cd. "Cool" "those are cd's I do have an Ipod." I tossed him the Ipod. "I know but Cd's are so much cooler!" "I smiled. He held up the many cd of Avril Lavigne I had. I blushed "I love her." "Me too." I smiled. He pulled out one of them and put it into my radio. Anything but ordinary played. I smiled this described my family perfectly. Together we sang.

**Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive **

I smiled at Bennett. He wasn't that bad a singer.

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is this beautiful  
accident turbulent succulent  
I'm feeling permanent  
No way I won't taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

When the song finished Bennett looked at me and said "man you are really good." "His smile was wide. Just then my Aunt Ella walked in. "Turn that shit off. It's ruining my beauty sleep." She slurred her words. I blushed and Bennett turned off the radio. She left. "I'm sorry." "It's okay." I wondered if he could tell if I was embarrassed. "Are you going to stay for dinner?" I asked. "Sure" he said. "I'm going to let my mom know." He left to go call his mom.

Fang POV

I was looking at the computer. I typed in Face book. Soon enough we were there. I knew I was secretly praying that Lilly would have one. Knowing Nudge she probably would. I searched Lilly Ride. I found her. I smiled and read some of the comments. _Lilly I miss u so much, Virginia's boring without you__, how's Vermont?_ Perfect Vermont. Didn't Ella live there? "Max!'' "Yeah" "they are in Vermont." "Ella lives in Vermont!" We smiled and began to pack up our stuff. After a bit we fell asleep on the hotel bed.

* * *

Hey yall i hope you liked it I will work on the next chapter soon I promise!!!!


	2. School and Shopping

**I don't own maximum ride! But of course I own Bennett and Lilly!**

Lilly POV

The sweet smell of chicken stir fry floated through the air. Bennett and I tiptoed down the stairs. "Hey Uncle Iggy." "Hey sweetheart who's with you." "Oh this is my friend Bennett." "Hello sir." Uncle Iggy nodded in Bennett's direction. I whispered in Bennett's ear "my uncle is blind." He nodded and took a seat. After dinner was over Bennett left. "Bye!" he waved in reply. I closed the door. "I'm gonna go take a shower!" after my shower I walked into my room and my Aunt Nudge was sitting on my bed. "Uh hello" "oh hey was he your boyfriend?" "No" "well that's a shame he was cute." "AUNT NUDGE how old is you!?!" "I never said I would date him. I mean I'm married. I was just saying you guys would make a cute couple." I sighed. She did have a point. Bennett had pretty short dirty blonde hair. She was buff. He had beautiful jade green eyes. "So how was your first day of school?" "Fine." "Make any new friends." "Bennett'' "okay then." I turned away feeling like she was disappointed in me. "Hey I'm proud of you. You had to face a new school in a new state with wings on your back." She kissed my forehead and left. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Max POV

We stood in front of the sold sign. The face of the realtor was plastered above the word sold. It was under the words Jensen Realtors. It was right next to the phone number which Fang was already dialing. I sighed. We had come this close to finding Lilly. I heard Fangs voice. "Hello um I was wondering if I could get in contact with the old owner of 987 Apple Court Drive." **(I just made that up!) **"Yes I understand the customer confidaliaty but you see I am her sister's husband and I was going to inform her that she is in the hospital. Just the phone number thank you." He hung up. And looked at me. "Got it." I smiled my widest smile. He dialed the number. "Let me talk to her." I said. He handed me the phone. "Hello" I said. "Who iss this?" her words slurred together. "Hey Ella it's Max I" I was cut off. "What do you want you bitch!" "I-I uh" I stuttered. How could she call me that? "That's right." She hung up. The phone was quiet. Fang looked at with hopeful eyes "so…" "So my sister called me a bitch and hung up.' My eyes were filling with tears. I blinked them back. Fang hugged my and they began to fall anyway. I had been crying a lot lately. It was just so hard. I had to.

Lilly Ride

I awoke the next morning feeling much better. I was actually looking forward to school. Unnatural right. I grabbed my purple off the shoulder plaid tunic and threw it on. I put on my black skinnies and a black stomach belt. Then I straightened my hair and put on purple earrings. I ran downstairs and grabbed a breakfast bar despite the fact there were chocolate chip pancakes on the table. I drove to school quickly and hopped out of the car. I took my seat next to Bennett. "Hey" I whispered. "Hey. I like that shirt." "Thanks." "What are you doing Saturday?" "Nothing." "I want to go see the movie bounty hunter." "No way me too!" "Then it's a date." I raised my eyebrow at him. "I'm joking gosh." I smiled. Soon school was over and I headed home. "Hey" I said but no one was there to greet me. O well. I watched TV until Aunt Nudge got home from shopping. "Hey." "Hey sweet heart you won't believe what I got you." I sat up straight while she fished through the fovever21 bag. She pulled out a shirt it was black with multi colored hearts it said love is the new black. I smiled. "Oh! And this." She handed me the shirt and went searching again. "Oh here it is." She handed me a silver sequined tank top. "Cool. Thanks." I put them away. I was secretly excited for Saturday.

Fang POV

I called her this time. "Ella." "What the hell do you want?" "Where are you?" "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I sighed. "Answer my question?" "STALKER!" she screamed and hung up. I shook my head no at Max's anxious face. She frowned and so did I. "I'm sorry sweetie." "It's not your fault. It's just." She sighed. "It's not fair." "I know I miss her too." "I wish we were with her right now." "Me too. Me too." I hugged her. This was harder than I thought it would be.

* * *

Hey everybody if you are wondering about the clothes here are the links

purple plaid tunic-

.?BRANCH=7~63~&storeid=0&ProductDisplayID=10011&dept=Venus+Clothing-Tops∏=plaid+tunic

Love is the new black-

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top%5Fgraphict&product%5Fid=2070009342&Page=8&pgcount=25

sequin top-

?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top%5Fdressy&product%5Fid=2069963676&Page=4&pgcount=25


	3. Saturday's Epiphany

**I don't Own Maximum ride I do have complete control over Lilly and Bennett though! Oh and I am going to ask you guys should Lilly and Bennett Become a couple? It wouldn't happen right away but I'm not sure? Oh and when they sing Lilly is the italic and Bennett is the bold. When they sing together its bold italics.**

Lilly POV

My eye's flicked open. It was Saturday. Finally. I threw on the new shirt my aunt got me. The love is the new black one. I threw on some jeans and slipped 20 bucks into my back pocket along with my cell phone. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I grabbed the keys and screamed "I'm outta here!" I called Bennett when I got there. "Hey are you there already." "Yeah you?" "Just parked." I climbed out and grabbed my ticket and met him inside. "I will have a large coke and a bag of popcorn. He played. And I went up. "I will have a large diet coke and a box of sour skittles." I got my stuff and we headed to the movie. I laughed the whole way through. After it finished I smiled as we walked out. "So what you want to do now?" I shrugged. "I have all day.'' He nodded as we turned the corner there was a star bucks. I smiled. We ordered our drinks. "I will have a cinnamon dolce frappuccino." I said. "Can I have an iced mocha latte.'' Bennett asked. We got our drinks and began walking around the mall some more. "That place looks fun." I said pointing at a place that's sign said karaoke. He nodded and we went in. there was a stage that someone was singing karaoke on. Then there were people dancing in front of the stage. It reminded me of a concert. We entered a toll booth. It said

Solo- 10 dollars

Duet -20 dollars.

I looked at him with pleading eyes. He went over to the toll booth. I smiled.

Bennett POV

"Can I get a duet." The man nodded and said "names?" "Bennett and Lilly" "you guys are number four." He handed me my receipt. I walked over to Lilly. "We are number four." "Oh goodie! Let's go dance.'' She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the crowd. After the song finished. The announcer went up and said "Number Four! Lilly and Bennett!" we walked up on stage. We were handed mikes and the announcer said "your song is starstrukk by 3oh! 3 ft. Katy Perry!" the crowd went wild. The music played.

**Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
Makes a man go (whistles),  
That's the way they all come through like (whistles),  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles),  
That's the way she come through like (whistles), **

'_Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight (then down),_  
**'Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight,  
Then down**

_**I think I should know  
How to make love to something innocent  
Without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry  
'Cause the word is just never gonna come out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce**_

**Tight jeans, double d's makin' me go (whistles),  
All the people on the street know (whistles),  
Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles),  
All the people on the street know (whistles),**

'_Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight (then down),_  
**'Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight,  
then down**

_**I think I should know  
How to make love to something innocent  
Without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry  
'Cause the word is just never gonna come out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce **_

_You know that type of sh** don't work on me_

_Whistiling and trying to flirt with me_

_Don't take it personally 'cause we were never in love_

_It doesn't matter who you say you are_

_Singing out the windows of your car_

_Find another girl across the bar_

'_cause L-O-V-E is not what this was_

_**I think I should know  
How to make love to something innocent  
Without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry  
'Cause the word is just never gonna come out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce **_

Lilly's POV

When the song finished I had an epiphany. I pulled Bennett off the stage and outside the building. "Bennett we should start a band!" "That would be cool!" "What instruments can you play?" "Uh guitar and keyboard. You?" "Same oh and I can play bass too." "Will figure it out Monday. Bye." I said. "Okay. Bye." I ran too my car I couldn't wait to Tell Aunt Nudge and Uncle Iggy.

* * *

hey yall please read and review pretty pretty please!


	4. monday

**Hey guys again! I hope you like this chapter! I don't own maximum ride! I do own Lilly and Bennett!**

Fang POV

I stared at the update. That had to be my little girl on the stage. She was singing with some boy. She looked like she was having the time of her life. She was having the time of her life without us. I gulped. I read the comment. _I was at karaoke today and so many people came up but the best by far was Lilly and Bennett's duet of Starstrukk. _ Wow my baby girl could sing. Well she didn't get that from her mother. "Fang all you do is staring at her face book page. You've become a bit of a stalker.'' I sighed. "I think I know the general area of where she is." "Max's face perked up. "Really?" I nodded.

Lilly POV

I was wearing a Boys Like girls tee shirt and jean shorts. I was in science. Bennett and I were huddled over a sheet of note book paper. We were designing the fliers. For our soon to be band. School finished quickly and I raced home to go to the computer. "AUNT NUDGE CAN I HAVE SOME PEOPLE OVER TOMMORROW?" I screamed from my room. "SURE AS LONG AS THEY AREN'T STAYING 'TIL DINNER." I nodded despite the fact she couldn't see me. Auditions from 3:00-5:30. I printed out a hundred or so fliers and happily shoved them into my back pack. I ate dinner quickly which by the way was pork chops. I ran to my room grabbed a notebook and pen. I put my earphones in my ear and clicked on shuffle songs. I began to scribble down songs. I heard my aunt scream "GO TO BED ITS AT NIGHT!" I smiled. And closed my eyes. I want to hold you hand by the Beatles played. Whether you believe me or not this was my dad's favorite song. He used to tell me that's how he always felt when he was around my mom. I sang the song quietly.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand _

_I want to hold your hand_

_Oh please say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_When I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, can't hide, I can't hide_

_Yeah you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand _

_I want to hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, and I can't hide_

_Yeah you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand _

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

The song ended and I fell asleep.

Max POV

I was so happy we at least had an idea of where Lilly was. And we knew she was happy. Fang began to hum I want to hold your hand. There were only three people in the whole world who knew that was his favorite song. Lilly of course. Me because I'm his soul mate. And angel because she read his mind. I grabbed his hand. He began to sing out loud. "I want to hold your hand." I smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He wrapped his hands around my waist. I smiled as he kissed my neck. "Fang" I whispered. He looked at me. "Yes" "we are really going to see her again." He grinned. Then we fell onto the bed.


	5. Auditions

**Hey guys I don't own Maximum ride! But I do own Lilly, Bennett, Miranda, and Trenton! If you are wondering who they are just wait and see! Oh and I was wondering if anyone has any good male/female duets?**

Lilly POV

Bennett was coming early to get some fliers and have breakfast with us. Uncle Iggy was making cheese grits! I was really excited. I put on jeans and a lady gaga poker face shirt. The doorbell rang. I was brushing my hair and screamed "COME IN" Bennett came in. "I'M UP IN MY ROOM!" I screamed I could hear his feet hit the stairs and he knocked on my door. "Come in" he walked in. "hey." He said softly. Hey I said as I tied my pigtails with a scrunchie. The smell of cheese floated through the air. I inhaled and exhaled. I handed him a stack of fliers. "Cool" I nodded. "BREAKFAST" Uncle Iggy screamed. I smiled and said "race ya." "You're on" I ran down the stairs and won. "HAHA in your face!" he smiled and we sat down to breakfast. I gobbled up my grits just as Bennett and I were suppose to leave My aunt Nudge spoke " Remember your Aunt Angel and the dogs will be here in two days." I nodded. Oh yeah my parents anniversary was Saturday. On my parents anniversary we have a family reunion. Ironic right. Well some of our family gets there early. Aunt Angel always does. We arrived at school and started handing out fliers and posting them on bulletin boards. School flew by. And we hurried to my house and set up some drums and keyboards and mikes. Then we sat down with paper and pens waiting for the doorbell to ring.

3:30- we have already been through 12 people

4:00- now 26 people none of them to our standards

4:30- 41 people 41 frickin' people

5:00- a girl walked in. she was pale with short straight black hair and brown eyes. "Hi I'm Miranda." She stuck out her hand and we shook it. "What can you play?" I asked "bass and keyboard." Let me tell you she rocked. "How would you like to join our band?" I asked. "Isn't that why I'm here." God I love this girl. I smiled and she left. "I need some milk?" I said. "Me too" Bennett said. We had less than a half an hour until we ended auditions and we still needed a drummer. I opened the fridge "what kind of milk do you want?" "What kind of milk do you have?" "A lot" "why?" "My Uncle is picky about his milk." Bennett smiled. "We have whole, fat free, lactose free, 2%, oh and silk. I'm going to have some silk." "What's silk?" "Soymilk." "I guess I will have some of that." I pored two glasses of silk and walked back to the couch. I took a sip and so did Bennett. He spit it out. "What is this crap?" I was laughing too hard to reply.

5:20- "want to call it quits?" I asked. "Five more minutes."

5:25- we were about to start packing things up when there was a light tap on the door. "Come in!" we said in unison. I boy with dark brown spiked hair came in. he was pale and scrawny. "I'm Trenton." "Lilly" I said shaking his hand. "Bennett" Bennett shook his hand. "What do you play?" I asked. "Drums." This boy was a god sent. When he finished we were both amazed. He was dang good. "Welcome to the band Trenton." I said cheerfully. He left. "Are you staying for dinner?" "Nah my mom wants me home." I nodded and hugged him good bye.

Fang POV

"I got it! I got the address!" I was over joyed. "When we going to get them?" "Our anniversary is Saturday." "Do you think they still do the reunion?" I nodded and we began to pack our bags. We were both grinning like fools. We were going to see our baby girl soon.

* * *

Hey yall! I hope you liked it. there's more coming please read and review! thank you!!


	6. Flight

**Hey guys i hope you enjoy it!**

Lilly POV

My aunt was coming tomorrow. I have to admit I was pretty excited. I quickly threw on jeans and a shirt my uncle got me to get back at my Aunt's slight obsession with twilight. Well more importantly Edward Cullen. It was navy blue and said real vampires don't sparkle. It made me laugh every time. I pulled my hair into a side pony tail. I quickly threw on my worn converse and dashed down the stairs.

"I mean do you really have to wear that shirt. You haven't even read twilight. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Uncle Iggy was snickering behind her. She turned around. "

You shut up." I smiled imagining this was how they were before my parents left. I spoke up. "

You know undead things shouldn't really sparkle."

"You know you're just jealous."

"Of what?''

"You don't have a sparkly vampire boyfriend."

"Neither do you."

"Well at least I am married." She pulled the married card.

"You say while you day dream about a sparkly vampire." This got Uncle Iggy's attention. "I do not." I snickered. Her face was red from either embarrassment or anger. I wasn't sure. She stormed off. Yep definitely anger. I was left alone with my uncle.

"Does she look hot angry?" I sighed.

"I promise when Aunt Angel gets here I will tick her off so you can get a mental image."

"Thank you." I laughed.

"That was a pretty good argument." I smiled. I wondered if my parents would have encouraged an argument with my aunt. I doubted it. My Uncle handed me a western omelet. He knew it was my favorite.

"You're the best" I said happily as took the plate out of his hand. I ate it quickly and said good bye.

"Wait Lilly your Aunt and I are going out tonight. You'll be alone with your Aunt Ella. Is that okay?" "I nodded and left.

I neared the school. I would make a point of hanging out with Miranda and Trenton today. I climbed out of the car and walked to my locker. Did you know what I found out today? Miranda's locker is only 7 lockers away from mine. I walked up to her "hey" she looked at me.

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Uh we are having a band meeting at lunch today."

"Cool" so we walked to her first period.

"See you at lunch." I nodded. I had no idea why I was so shy around her. I shrugged the shyness off and walked to my first period.

"Hey." I said to Bennett.

"Hey."

"Do we have any classes with Trenton?" I asked. He shrugged. Typical.

"Oh by the way we are having a band meeting at lunch today."

"For what?"

"Our band doesn't even have a name." I said

. "Good point. Oh and by the way love the shirt." I smiled and peered down at the words.

"You should have seen my Aunt this morning." He laughed.

"So where did you get it?"

"I don't know. Uncle Iggy got it for me to piss off Aunt Nudge." He laughed louder.

"Mr. Summers what are you laughing at?" Bennett's head shot up and looked at Mr. Hill.

"Just a joke sir."

"Well would you care sharing that joke with the class?"  
"Sir it's not my joke to share."

"Well whose joke is it's" he looked at me and I shrugged. I didn't really care. He gulped.

"Lilly's" "

Well then Miss Ride would you mind sharing it with the class."

"No sir." I stood up and began speaking.

"So my Uncle got me this shirt to piss off my Aunt because she has a small crush on a certain sparkly vampire." The class burst out laughing. I took my seat. Bennett was snickering next to me.

"Thank you Miss Ride." Mr. Hill said obviously pissed.

"No problem." I said as a smile crept up on my face.

Guess what. Bennett and I have Trenton second period. We quickly informed him about our band meeting. He said cool. Lunch couldn't come fast enough. The four of us sat at the same table.

"So" I said not really sure what to do now.

"We need a name for the band." Bennett said quickly. I smiled.

"What about some kind of food?'' Miranda suggested.

"Yeah we should totally be the Bananas." Trenton said sarcasm dripped off his words.

"Sorry I'm hungry." She glanced over at the lunch line which was not open yet.

"I think we should be something with a day in it." Trenton suggested.

"Like the Friday's "I said. It was a cool idea.

"What if it had all our initials in it? Like LMBT" Bennett said. His Idea was cool too.

"Cool" I said while nodding.

Miranda's fists hit the table.

"I'm hungry." She complained. I smiled. Her jet black hair fell in her face.

The lunch line opened and she zipped off. Hey the zip that would be cool. Someone bumped into me and I looked over my shoulder. Then I thought about It. I have wings. Suggest something with wings! I thought while I stood in line. Then it hit me. I turned to the guys.

"How about flight?" they nodded in approval. I smiled. I could here it now. Fans screaming _FLIGHT, FLIGHT, FLIGHT._ I was snapped out of my day dream when I saw the pizza. I sighed. I quickly got back to my seat to see Miranda already eating and already had pizza sauce on her face. I smiled as I sat down. I had a feeling she would love my Uncle Iggy.

"What do you think of the name Flight?"

"I love it. It Rocks."

The guys joined us and we all agreed that the name should be Flight.

"So Friday we meet at my house for a rehearsal?" they all nodded and I smiled as lunch ended.

Fang POV

We soared over many trees. I was holding Max's hand. We were looking for the house so we knew where it was.

"There!" Max said pointing at a house with a red compact car sitting in the driveway.

"Nudge." I said under my breath. She would be the only one in the flock who would buy a red car. I smiled.

"That could be our home." Max said. I nodded and we sat in a tree. Staring at our possible home.

* * *

Hey guys please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks


End file.
